


She's asking for it

by Catherine314159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape, 女体, 强奸, 恋童, 校服裙, 涨奶, 炼铜, 肉便器 - Freeform, 诱奸, 阿尔特塔双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: 女化，涨乳，吸奶，强奸，诱奸，涉及师生恋，未成年怀孕哺乳，乳交，口交，被打阴户，公共场合性行为，自慰，捆绑，性玩具Leno, a 17 years old girl, who is new in high school got raped and abused.莱诺怀了切赫孩子之后被强制休学转学，生产后没过哺乳期就被送去上学，同学发现她偷偷用电动吸奶器，跟踪她然后发现了她的秘密，以此威胁她给自己性服务第四章肉便器警告第五章算百合第六章炼铜警告
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Bernd Leno, Petr Čech/Bernd Leno, oringinal male character/bernd leno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. gym

莱诺很少上完体育课，生产完不久的身体还不能承受剧烈活动，运动后乳酸也会影响哺乳。体育老师很少管她早退行为，莱诺经常趁同学活动期间躲到卫生间吸乳。可今天还没等走到运动场外的洗手间就觉得胸乳涨得剧痛，奶汁充盈，乳头顶着胸罩内面的化纤料子，随着走动上下摩擦着泌乳。路程还没走到一半便已忍不住捂着胸口歇息，低头一闻全是奶香味儿。莱诺看附近还有学生，不敢停在半路，可乳房已经被奶水撑得肿胀，走两步一阵胀痛，急需释放。短短几步路莱诺走得头晕目眩，痛和羞耻激得她眼泪快下来了。她背靠墙壁缩进阴影里喘息，周围环境的声音都化成了一片分辨不清的嗡嗡声。她蹲了一会儿，感觉好些了，刚准备站起来继续走就被身后一只大手捂着嘴钳住腰拐进阴暗的房间甩到软垫上。莱诺痛呼一声，眼睛还没适应黑暗环境，怔愣着瘫坐在宽大的软垫上。过了几秒才看清没开灯的房间里站着一个身材高大体格健壮的男生，她不用看脸就知道是谁，身体也因此不自觉开始颤抖，眼泪刷地掉下来，乳房涨得更大了。  
塞尔克今天铁了心不让她好过，莱诺被扯开衬衣的时候已经放弃了挣扎，任由胸前两粒扣子飞到不知何处。毛茸茸的脑袋顶着她的下巴靠在胸前吮吸，乳汁喷得哪儿哪儿都是，塞尔克还要她舔自己的奶子，莱诺拼命摇头，双手慌乱护在胸前试图遮掩已经被猥亵过的身体。她的乳头已经从一年前的粉嫩小巧变成了现在的深红如樱桃般挺立，塞尔克今天没多少耐心，指甲慢慢刮着她还没被吸奶的右边乳房，嘴上命令道：“给我舔。”  
莱诺瘫软成一滩水，电流和痛楚从同一个地方传来，下面不停地流水，不多久就会浸湿内裤，然后她就会逼着承认自己是个被强奸也会兴奋的婊子，是个哺乳期就需要人操的淫荡妈妈，塞尔克不是切赫，他不会放过自己的。莱诺闭上眼，睫毛上的泪水从侧脸流下，声音微不可闻：“求求你，放过我……”求饶被恶意的掐捏打断，塞尔克用力掐一把她的乳房，胸前剧痛让莱诺瞬间失声，下面小小地潮吹到内裤被浸湿彻底。她一只手抖得像刚开苞的处女，轻轻放到胸脯前，像个招揽客人的妓女一样大力揉弄自己的乳房。手指陷入软白乳肉，乳头被夹在指缝间，奶水顺着指缝溢出，从指尖滴到光滑细嫩的肚皮上。莱诺啜泣着解开男生的运动裤，手指拉下内裤，粗大的阴茎直接打到她脸上，好像扇了她一耳光。莱诺哭得更厉害了，嘴巴却没歇着，含住龟头放松下颌，她还不知道对方要玩什么花样呢。莱诺还记得有一次在男生家里，她手腕脚腕被绑到一起，男生把她扔到餐桌上让她仰面朝天大头朝下，嘴巴张开，勃起的阴茎直接顶到引起干呕的深度，喉口软肉不受控制地收缩，精液差点让她窒息。咳出的眼泪口水混着体液精液糊满整张脸，呜咽着求饶又求操，对着镜头崩溃大哭。  
莱诺口活儿是被切赫教出来的，现在却便宜了这个男生，她以前最喜欢含住老师的阴茎，比下面那张嘴吞吃阴茎还要喜欢。未成年高中女生穿着校服跪坐在办公室软乎乎的羊毛地毯上，老师叉开腿向后舒服地靠在沙发上，她不用人教就会主动解开老师的皮带，从龟头到阴囊慢慢侍奉，尽心地吞吐老师的阳具，嘴巴缩成o型包裹柱身，前后套弄到嘴唇发麻也不想吐出来。她是老师的好学生，从来不会端正地跪坐，总是扭着腰让阴部放到脚后跟，腰肢难耐地扭动，下面湿得一摸都是淫液。或者趴到老师两腿之间，塌腰撅屁股像小狗一样摆臀，短短的校服裙根本遮不住她的尻，蚌肉样丰满的阴户大咧咧冲着房门，别人推门就能看到莱诺女穴里塞着跳蛋腿间带着干涸的精液做老师的娼妓。她也会闹脾气，当服务太久又没有回应的时候，痴迷的表情变得孩子气，揉着两颊抱怨老师怎么还不操她，侧脸贴着切赫的大腿内侧说老师阴茎太大了下巴总是被撑得很酸。然后她就会半坐在老师膝头，敏感又充血阴蒂前后蹭着老师的膝盖，笑嘻嘻地牵着老师的手划过自己兴奋的大阴唇和紧闭的小阴唇。切赫很宠她，课上课下都是，他中指不过伸进阴道一个指节，肉壁便紧紧裹住了入侵的手指，缠绵着不让离开，更多时候一股淫液喷涌而出，顺着会阴润湿菊穴甚至滴到地毯上。莱诺开心地毫无防备地张开双臂搂住切赫，表明她和她的阴道一样，已经完全准备好服务老师了。


	2. 上课和下课后被猥亵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上课自慰，被吸奶，校服裙，强迫自慰，rough sex

她穿着校服淡蓝色衬衫，胸前扣子解开，里面是纯色普通内衣，乳房因为涨乳而撑满了罩杯，甚至在罩杯边缘能看到深红色的乳晕。糯姐的校服裙子掀开，男生枕着她的大腿，大腿根部没什么汗毛，皮肤滑腻，靠近阴部细嫩的皮肤被发茬摩擦，心脏跳得飞快。糯姐不敢夹腿，害怕被他发现后强迫她自慰，阴道里好像又有淫水流出来了，只有一点点，内裤上的水渍也是一点点，但被闻到了气味。男生的手从衬衣下面探进去捏她的乳头，才吸了一下糯姐就喷奶，一边被吮吸着，奶水全被吞掉，另一边没人照顾，乳汁溅到衣服上。糯姐坐在教室最后一排，低着头假装在认真学习，实际上被欺负得要哭了。两个乳头挺立，一边被吸一边被玩，男生喜欢把她的乳头按到乳房里再看着乳头挺立，糯姐小小痛呼一声后被迫忍受着慢慢涨奶的折磨。下课铃响男生飞快起身离开，留下糯姐一个人在后面颤抖着扣上纽扣，扭着腰想要慰藉。  
有时糯姐被带到男生房间，自己解开衬衫和胸罩跪在地上给男生乳交，乳汁溅到男生身上被抓着头发舔干净，糯姐好乖。做爱之后倒在地毯上捂着胸口和小腹抽泣，脸上的精液流到嘴角。身上青青紫紫，尤其是乳头周围，被啃咬得不成样子。回到父母家给小孩喂奶被婴儿咬破了乳头，回到学校被揉奶痛到失声。男生要她穿丁字裤和性感内衣，糯姐茫然地哀求对方不要，那样会很痛，涨奶很痛下面也会痛。最后被迫自慰给对方看才被放过。细瘦又湿答答的手指伸进生产后被使用过度阴道里缓慢地抽插，湿热的阴道裹紧了入侵的手指，外阴像丰满而湿润的蚌肉她张开双腿把下身展示给对方看，大腿根打颤，下身被狠狠打了一巴掌被骂放荡。糯姐小声地抽泣，接过男生拿来的跳蛋塞进阴道。左手捏着乳头，右手中指试探性按一下阴蒂，阴道口紧跟着收缩，把跳蛋向子宫推。明明刚刚被操过了这时身体还是被唤起欲望，男生站着居高临下问她是不是个荡妇，糯姐失神地摇头又点头，自己也分不清了，食指和中指夹住阴蒂，忍不住拉着男生的手放到自己大腿根来回抚摸，她好想要肌肤接触，被拉到厕所里掀开裙子操的时候都忍不住环住对方的脖颈。糯姐在对方手里高潮了，不像被胁迫的少女反而如妓女一般，忍不住蹭过去缓缓躺倒，眼泪顺着侧脸流到男生手掌心。  
她可以为了不让同学知道自己未成年怀孕在卫生间跪下给人口交，却也不后悔生了切赫的孩子。男生知道她小孩不在身边对她说要感谢自己帮她吸奶，不然奶水都浪费了。糯姐抓着裙角低下头，头发垂下来遮住脸，久久不说话。她穿好衣服站起来徒劳地试图抚平衣褶，穿着内衬沾着精液的校服裙子一瘸一拐地走回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your kudos and comments! Thanks 😍  
> 我想知道给我留下kudos的活菩萨们是萌切诺还是单纯看肉_(:з」∠)_可以留言说一下吗thx


	3. 校车上吸奶，被迫口交

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回程校车上糯姐涨奶，被迫给对方口交，舔着鸡巴自己也兴奋了，被打屁股

少女生孩之后还在哺乳期，跟学校一起出去活动，每次都坐在最后一排，书包里永远带着电动吸奶器。之前把自己堵在空走廊的小混混毫不客气地直接在她旁边坐下来，返程路很长，同学们很多随着路途颠簸都睡着了，糯姐涨奶痛得想哭，但因为旁边有人，不敢从包里拿出吸奶器。自己低着头抵住前面座椅，睫毛上有泪水。路程过了一半，糯姐实在忍受不了了，哀求对方转过头别看，小混混不为所动。糯姐退一步，哀求对方别说出去，小混混指着自己下面示意糯姐给他口，糯姐又痛又绝望，幅度很小地点头，接着就被摁着头用嘴拉开拉链，隔着纯棉内裤的布料舔对方已经半勃的性器  
糯姐胸前被奶水打湿了，乳头随着起伏的动作摩擦牛仔裤，很痛。糯姐求对方让自己拿出电动吸奶器，小混混第一次见这东西，连强迫糯姐口交都忘了，看着她打开开关给自己泵出奶水。一边被吸着另一边还充盈着奶水，小混混轻咬上去，不轻不重地吮吸，糯姐身体直接就软了，身体前倾好微微晃着屁股让阴部被坐垫和内裤摩擦到，被小混混发现后一巴掌打在屁股上，糯姐又屈辱又害怕，两行眼泪刷地一下掉下来。  
两边都被吸奶之后糯姐捧着自己被乳汁打湿一片水光的乳房给小混混乳交，他的性器粗长，龟头戳着糯姐的下巴，前列腺液蹭到糯姐下颌骨，她低头含进去前端，舌尖舔着马眼，被口爆了，有一些精液顺着嘴角流到下巴，糯姐用手抹干净全部咽了。自己坐起来靠在窗边，靠夹腿就迎来一波小小的高潮，被小混混发现后又被抓着打了屁股。还被威胁要把她这么淫荡的事情说出去，一边威胁糯姐一边掐她阴蒂，糯姐忍着呻吟不敢张口，在他手上很快gc了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos and comments! It means a lot to me.  
> 还写了一些零零散散的会整理出来发到这里


	4. 独立章节 肉便器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉便器，尿道play，乳夹，轮奸，被玩坏，  
> 男性体态，被当成肉便器使用 完全器具感，可能引起不适

尿道塞了一根小棍子阻止他高潮，身体像个容器一样不断接纳新的液体，肿胀隆起的腹部一按就会引发阵阵呻吟，被轮奸到后穴烂红，跪都跪不起来，一滩烂泥样仰面朝天，被揪着头发拽起来给别人口交，莱诺在极度恐惧和疼痛之下彻底失声，嘴里被射了不知道多少精液，精神崩溃地张开嘴像摄像机展示自己要吞精。  
男人都比他高壮，他跪在床铺中间，周围男人围了一圈，龟头顶着他的侧脸，额头和下颌，连带着前列腺液也涂到嘴巴上。一开始莱诺还想反抗，他们就捏住他的鼻子，强迫他张开嘴，粗长的阴茎直接送进去，一直顶到咽后壁，莱诺还没来得及呼吸新鲜空气就被接着捏住鼻子，缺氧和窒息的恐惧使他不停地干呕，泪水糊了满脸，被放开时捂着嗓子咳嗽许久，被掐着脖子扇耳光。  
他们没有想让莱诺爽，只想使用他，像使用器皿一样。莱诺嘴唇被进进出出的阳具摩擦得发麻了，但咽喉一直被使用着无法发声，两只手被拉着给两根阴茎手淫，胸前的金属锁链连着乳夹坠得浅褐色的乳头肿大，他被草得摇头晃脑神志不清时胸前锁链就会带来阵阵真切的痛楚，提醒他还在受刑。莱诺的后穴很紧，开始仅能勉强伸进去一根手指，对方把甘油打进去，又塞了一个金属肛塞，让莱诺跪着，脚后跟顶住肛塞，欣赏他的变化。一开始只是凉，液体逆向进入体内的不适，后来一种奇异的感觉在后面流窜，莱诺感觉肛塞越来越沉重，越来越湿滑，低声下气求对方让自己排泄，男人拿捏住他阴茎前端露出来的一点尿道按摩棒，莱诺恐惧地看着他左右晃晃，被直接刺激到前列腺的滋味让人难过得想哭。他被抱到马桶上，在注视下排泄又被浣肠。体内冲洗干净后后穴已经又湿又软，可以轻易地容纳三根手指。但对方并不满足，一根阴茎没有任何润滑直接操进去，莱诺仰着脖子像是要死了一样发出一声哀鸣，他还没反应过来就被塞了一根跳蛋，接着是一根手指，两根，没有快感和抚慰，只有像个容器一样不断被扩张塞入的肉体。有人前后拉动尿道按摩棒，莱诺甚至感激这种尚有一丝快感刺激。另一个人覆上来，龟头挤进已经塞了一根阴茎的肛口，莱诺的喉咙连惨叫都不能发出，只有被虐待后无力的嘶哑的喘息声，和带着哭腔的无意义哀求。  
钝痛从后穴进入摩擦的地方传来，他总是被轻易地用阴茎里的按摩棒直接刺激前列腺到勃起，又在顶弄的疼痛中软下去，手和嘴一直被使用着，男人们笑他要被搞坏了，以后都只能插着尿道才能高潮，莱诺无法出声反驳，眼睛里都是泪水。乳夹在挣扎中掉落，是慢慢地从乳头上下移，每下滑一点都会带来新的剧烈的疼，越到最后越难以忍受，胸前红肿一片，锁链掉落在地的同时莱诺两个乳头因为猛然回血而胀痛发麻。一只手揉他的胸部，指甲扣着乳尖，莱诺已经失去了反抗的意识，呆呆地看着他抠挖。身体被凌辱得极其凄惨，把他的束缚解开之后也只能像条濒死的鱼一样在角落里缓慢地挣扎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天也被反智球迷气死了


	5. 操阿尔特塔（塔双性，糯姐女体）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了稳一门决定潜规则阿尔特塔  
> 阿尔特塔双性糯姐女性  
> 但还是她玩弄阿尔特塔

“所以，他也会这样对你吗？”  
阿尔特塔艰难地仰头，喉结滚动，浓密的黑色粘着不知道谁的体液，两只手都被拷到床头，脖子上三两道淤青——这不是莱诺留下的。莱诺今天才看到主教练的裸体，阿尔特塔在她面前脱下衣服，一场心照不宣的潜规则随着下体的暴露而调转方向。阿尔特塔是个双性人，莱诺打开了他的双腿，主教练抬起手臂遮住眼睛，想要夹上双腿却被莱诺按住膝盖。她看到米克尔阴茎和肛门之间的一道稍稍翁张的缝，小小的阴唇随着的身体的颤抖而微微开合，阴道中分泌出的液体把阴道口周围染得一片水光。莱诺的食指划过主教练的阴部，米克尔的阴茎不过是普通水平，她只随意地划弄过便放开，手指拨弄发育不良的阴唇，米克尔明显紧张了，腰腹拱起，臀肉夹紧。他的乳房比正常男人大一点，却又不是莱诺那样柔软的乳肉，浅褐色的乳头从脱下上衣开始就挺立着，莱诺轻轻咬上去，阿尔特塔几乎是立刻发出了呻吟，他双手被绑住无法挣扎，只能看着手下球员用灵活的舌头挑起性欲，莱诺找上来时他还有点惊讶，这位德国人看上去安静又冷淡，也许他还不够了解自己的门将，米克尔小小地惊呼，莱诺因为他的走神而猛地咬住他的乳尖，主教练眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，不知道是被痛到还是为快感屈服。这个时候他仍然不合时宜地想到了佩普，噢，佩普，抓住他的脖子看他因为窒息而愈发沉迷的佩普，摸着性爱结束后自己身上留下的红肿和淤青的佩普。莱诺跳下床，裸露着身体走到床头，她的乳房就那样随着走动而上下上下颤动，米克尔的目光随着她玲珑有致的身形落到房间另一头的柜子，莱诺拉开抽屉，拿了些东西便回来了。阿尔特塔的乳头上还沾着莱诺的口水，在空气中泛凉。他视力很好，莱诺转身后他就看清了对方拿的什么，那可真是不少东西，样式倒颇为女性化——他不知道怎么形容，但瓜迪奥拉只会选择冰冷的金属质感道具。莱诺用两个饰有羽毛的乳夹夹住他的乳头，阿尔特塔连挣扎的力气也没有了，痛楚之后是酥酥麻麻却又不太舒适的冰冷，羽毛随着身体微小的颤抖扫过大片胸肌。莱诺跨坐到他身上，她的腰肢极细，脸上表情琢磨不透，阿尔特塔突然觉得自己从来没有了解过门将们。他只知道莱诺性格温和，但和隔壁的总监牵扯不清，事实上，他以为莱诺会是最后一个来找他的球员，不料却是夏窗第一个给他暗示的。莱诺从他身上缓缓滑下去，柔软湿润的阴部像是在给他按摩，从小腹到大腿，随后趴下含住他的前面。米克尔仰头露出喉结，莱诺的口活儿真是专业水准，他没想到队内还有这么专业的妓女，不知道是被谁训练出来的。  
莱诺嘴巴能张很大，看看比赛照片就知道，含住米克尔的阴茎并不费力，她认真地吞吐起来，放松咽喉，尽力伺候好主教练。让龟头顶住自己的咽后壁，喉口被刺激到，条件反射式的干呕反应反而让喉口的软肉紧紧裹住龟头，她的眼睛又一次因为口交而含着水光，表情也不似刚才那样冷淡，显得可怜又淫荡，阿尔特塔被她伺候得舒服，阴茎涨大，不多久便射了她一嘴，还有一些精液从口角流下，莱诺没有伸手抹掉，而是凑到阿尔特塔面前，低头盯着他，喉咙一动咽下精液，阿尔特塔仰头舔干净她嘴角的乳白色液体，莱诺慢慢放开撑在身体两侧的手臂，乳肉压着米克尔的胸膛，乳夹上轻柔的羽毛同时扫过两个人的身体。她凑到主教练耳边叹息一样说道：“刚刚那一瞬间，我好像爱上你了。”说完便靠在他侧颈，像是一只被冻僵的小猫，阿尔特塔不能拥抱她，但侧头吻在她金色卷发和额头，这时候他又是一个爱护球员的主教练了。  
莱诺离开他的身体，松开乳夹，瞬间回血的乳头又痛又痒，莱诺的舌尖轻拍乳尖，阿尔特塔下面前列腺液和阴道里分泌的液体混合在一起，顺着会阴流到臀缝。她滑到下面，分开教练双腿，看见阴唇一张一合像是在邀请自己。脸上的可怜已经不见了，眼睛里的水光不知踪影。她又变成了一开始的婊子，趴到阿尔特塔两腿之间，门将有力的双手按住他的腿根，舌尖钻到阴唇之间。阿尔特塔双眼失神，身下只觉在悬崖边缘反复游荡，被渴望又不可控的高潮刺激却不得。温暖湿润的舌尖灵活地舔弄阴道，莱诺埋头在他身下，卷毛蹭得臀肉和会阴发痒。米克尔两腿紧绷，大腿前部显露出流畅的肌肉线条，莱诺放开了他的腿根，转而前后抚摸大腿内侧，米克尔大腿内侧皮肤滑嫩，守门员磨出茧子的大手带起一阵快感，阿尔特塔忍不住呻吟，声音更像是催情剂，莱诺加快舔弄的速度，薄薄的嘴唇贴着阴道口吮吸，舌尖深入甬道顶弄肉壁，米克尔的身体时而紧绷时而瘫软得像一滩水。前面跟着可怜兮兮地流出一点体液。莱诺突发奇想把按摩棒拿出来，草草扩张后淋着润滑油插进去，似乎是直接顶到了前列腺，阿尔特塔仰头发出一声短促的尖叫，胸腹高高挺起又软瘫在床上，宛如一条溺水的鱼。莱诺没打算停住，他对双性人的身体更加好奇，在那对小玩意儿中还有一根细长的红色的硅胶制品，莱诺拿着一端划过他的阴户，另一头沾上一点体液，在灯光下闪着一层亮晶晶的水光，莱诺伸出舌头舔了舔，接着把头端顶着阿尔特塔的乳头，按了一下之后细长的硅胶棒开始以极低的幅度震动，裸露的乳头重新开始挺立充血。阿尔特塔本应舒服地脚趾都蜷起来，可心底愈发不安。莱诺随后印证了他的猜想，她扶着可怜兮兮不时吐出透明体液的阴茎，套弄几下后便把头端插了进去，阿尔特塔恐惧又兴奋，屏住呼吸看她慢慢把硅胶棒插进去。按摩棒还在震动着，尿道很快接纳了入侵物，在推挤也紧紧裹住。莱诺就像一个认真做实验的好学生，认真又细致地插入棒体。阿尔特塔看着在一截棒身慢慢消失在体内，他一动不敢动，后穴里疯狂震动的按摩棒隔着肉壁刺激前列腺，而尿道里的震动棒已经快要接近根部，快感如潮，他的理智已经分离崩析，莱诺最后送进去一段，尿道棒已经抵住前列腺，阿尔特塔瞪着天花板，生理性泪水顺着侧脸流下。前后夹击下他的身体不由自主地颤抖，燃烧的理智潮水般涌来。不似之前被舔弄口爆的爆发，他这次如砧板鱼肉一般静静地迎来了高潮，米克尔连呻吟声都发不出来，下面流水上面流泪，精液堵在里面射不出来，快感和痛楚折磨着他。莱诺不知从哪里找出来一双守门员手套，柔软皮革顺着小腹一路向下，米克尔尚沉浸在干高潮里，一切就像是没有出路的自我慰藉——他显然低估了莱诺。  
第一下，阿尔特塔惨叫声甚至激起了莱诺的一丝不忍。他拿着守门员手套重重拍打主教练的阴部，不仅是翁张开合的阴道口，还有插着按摩棒正在高潮的阴茎和后穴。纵然教练叫得惨烈，门将却不减粗暴，西班牙人温暖的瞳仁里接连不断积攒水光又落泪，而泪水只会让莱诺更兴奋，她的下面已经湿得流水了。她忽然歪头问阿尔特塔：“瓜迪奥拉也会这样操你吗？”米克尔呜咽着说不出话，房间里一声一声的拍打，声音刺激着神经，痛苦和快感在同一个地方翻涌。他哭着点头，莱诺猛地拔出尿道里的按摩棒，阿尔特塔却没有立即射精，教练惊慌地看着自己的下体，在两人的目光下一股精液从马眼流出来，不再是第一次射精那样，只是静静地涌出体内。莱诺轻巧地跳下床拿来湿巾擦拭教练被折磨的下体，她下面还湿着，却不打算找米克尔解决。她看着阿尔特塔脖子上的淤青想，老男人确实都一个样儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your kodus！


	6. 幼女幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糯姐年龄设定是六岁和八岁，被切赫诱骗。不能接受的趁早点叉。  
> 别问我为什么，问就是文献好几把难读。  
> 应该会不定时更新了，这个假期我写了好多。

糯姐小时候也没有胖乎乎过，一直是挺瘦的，但是小时候没什么肌肉，胳膊腿啊捏着软乎乎的。六岁可能就被切赫指奸破处了吧，可是糯当时还懵懂，只知道夹紧双腿难受得扭动，问切赫叔叔自己怎么了。  
切赫让她趴在自己两腿之间，教她含住龟头，糯下巴好酸哦，舔了两下就吐出来，嘴角有亮晶晶的涎水，跟切赫叔叔撒娇，然后叔叔哄着她别动，勃起的阴茎在儿童幼嫩脸蛋上摩擦，糯姐被逗得好痒啊，软乎乎的小手摸着柱身上下抚摸，鼻头蹭着睾丸。  
糯没什么技巧，口交时候牙齿会不小心碰到他的阴茎，所以切赫更喜欢腿交，让糯紧紧夹住双腿，阴茎在大腿根部的夹缝里摩擦，紧紧贴着她的粉嫩的未经人事的小阴户。糯还不知道为何这样做，她只觉得皮肤被弄得好痛，儿童皮肤本就薄嫩，经常结束后糯两腿只能打着颤儿站起来。可她不敢跟切赫说，因为切赫叔叔正把喷射到腿间的乳白色液体摸进她的嘴里。糯含住他的两根手指，腿根因为经受的情事又痛又痒。  
后来切赫发现了这个问题，便在她洗澡之后给她擦干身体，抱在怀里给她涂身体乳。糯赤裸着，自己就会舔上切赫精壮的胸膛。切赫总是在胸部和下身这些地方多停留一阵，指腹在浅粉色小乳头上打转，指尖顺着臀缝划到阴唇之间，在阴道口浅浅地抽插。糯总是被逗得很痒，在切赫怀里咯咯地笑。可是她八岁生日那天，切赫突然发现从阴道里流出来的不再是清亮的体液，而是乳白色的，更加粘稠的液体。他把糯抱离自己，指尖挑弄出一些，糯不知所措，切赫叔叔说今天糯已经长大啦，想不想和叔叔做得更多呀。糯当然点头，切赫便让她忍着点儿，将中指深深插进她的阴道。然后是食指，糯已经感到不适了，可是她听到了切赫的话，于是忍住下体的异物感，接着是第三根手指，糯小声讲好痛，切赫哄着她，却没有停下来，反而开始了在她身体里的抽插。糯随着他的动作而上下颤动，像风浪里无依无靠的小舟。他把第四根手指插进去的时候糯姐忍不住小声抽泣，切赫亲亲她的脸颊，哄她一会儿就好了。糯只能抱住切赫，把自己完全交给他，两条腿分得更开，方便切赫动作。他是在犯罪，切赫清楚地认识到，他完全抽出手指，糯还以为结束了，正想从他身上下来，不料已经被体液完全润滑的龟头抵住她的阴道口。  
她被吓住了，切赫的大手在她全身游走，糯姐浑身战栗，切赫问她：爱Petr叔叔吗？糯姐乖乖地点头。切赫在她额头亲了一下：为了叔叔，忍一下好不好？糯姐还不知道要发生什么，可此刻她只能依靠切赫，胡乱地点头，接着是一声痛呼，切赫终于将肉刃插入幼女的身体。开始他尚留有一丝怜悯，可孩子的甬道是那么紧致，他甚至能感到自己将她扩张到不可思议的地步，阴茎仿佛隔着肉膜能碰到耻骨。他很快发了狠，不顾一切地抽插，糯是个误入情事的孩子，她在风暴里完全迷失了，只知道抱住切赫，她唯一的支撑，然后放任下身的疼痛，和小小的，在空气中挺立的乳头。切赫在她体内射出了第一波精液，阴茎却没有从她体内滑出去，仍然被肉壁紧紧箍住，切赫将她抱起，龟头离开阴道时甬道正不舍地挽留他。然后精液从阴道口顺着大腿流下，是乳白色的液体，没有红血丝，糯姐很痛，却没有受伤。她怎么会受伤呢，毕竟她早在两年之前，便已经在切赫手下失去了处子之身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的没有人想要了解一下阿森纳门将莱诺（我女糯姐）和切尔西体育总监切赫吗，这对儿很香的！

**Author's Note:**

> kudos，please，thx  
> lof死了


End file.
